Neopets is down
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: What my pets are doing while it is down.


Neopets is down…

_Hemamancy_

The Hissi curled up in a ball. Her owner said that she had to go away for a few days, something about the government forcing her to. She was also alone, so alone.

She would have even accepted the nutcase's chattering if it meant some noise.

_IgOtTaCoOkIe_

The former lab rat knew not to panic. She had seen _things_ that would have terrified many to the point where she was numb to the world.

They were being moved to a place call Jumpstart. CoOkIe didn't know where Jumpstart was but if it required them to be in a box for however long it was going to take then it must b far from Neopia.

_Sisser_

The Maractite Lutari ran around in circles until exhaustion took hold and caused her to faceplant into the unknown surface.

Sisser was bored. He didn't like being bored. Usually he was stunned from the Lab Ray but Sorsa had taken him early in order to get in before the big move. He sighed. This sucked.

_Wagoner_

The Baby Draik knew that Sorsa was trying to trade him but to lock him up in a box without reason was just plain rude.

_the_DisordeR_

The less than sane Ogrin pushed himself around the room in a worm like fashion. Today was a jacket day and thus he had no ability to walk on all fours like a normal Ogrin. He didn't notice the 14x14x14 cube that surrounded him.

_Hemakinesis_

The Faerie Kougra silently hissed and growled at the invisible walls that held her captive. How dare they hold her, captain and leader of the Winged Kougra Army captive! She would defeat and escape this silent prison.

_Jasieon_

The black Kougra was confused. She had heard rumors of TNT stealing all of the pets of Neopia away but she had been certain that Sorsa, her commander in chief, wouldn't allow such a thing. Maybe Sorsa didn't want her anymore. Jasieon whimpered as dark thoughts clouded her mind.

_Lutarion_

The violet and black Kougra screamed and swore into the silence. Normally Sorsa or Hemakinesis would be scolding him for doing so. The worst he could really get away with was crap.

_Seiyafie_

The Faerie Hissi was as furious as the Halloween Kougra. She _knew_ that Sorsa adored her. She _knew_ that Sorsa wouldn't leave without a fight. Still, this Jumpstart place seemed interesting. Maybe things would be better there.

_Stylesheet_

The Maraquan Hissi screamed oaths of revenge and death to whoever stuck him in this empty box. It was obvious that they, whoever _they_ were, planned on stealing his treasure. Stylesheet would _not_ let that go without a fight.

_So, Neopets has shut down for a few days._

**Only two days, Tamesis.**

_So? You know that Neopets is one of my few social interactions!_

**~Sigh~**

_Anyways, onto who's who._

_ Sorsa- My Neopets Identity_

_ Hemamancy-Tyrannian Hissi who is rather sadistic_

_ IgOtTaCoOkIe-AKA CoOkIe Chocolate Ogrin who is apathetic and numb due to being zapped by the lab ray for ~6 months_

_ Sisser-Maractite Lutari who is hyperactive and ADD currently being zapped by the lab ray_

_ Wagoner- Baby Draik I am trading to trade up to an UC which is hard to do._

_ the_DisordeR- Blue Ogrin who is insane(schizophrenic and has dementia)_

_ Dissy is also the reason why I know how to spell schizophrenia and the related words._

_ Hemakinesis- Faerie Kougra who is proud and leader of the Winged Kougra Army(trio really)_

_ Jasieon- Halloween Kougra who is rather dependent on Sorsa's attention and approval._

_ I haven't been on that account in a while._

_ Lutarion- Darigan Kougra who is foul mouthed(the rating on Neopets is G and below)._

_ Seiyafie- Faerie Hissi who has a major inferiority complex._

_ Stylesheet- Maraquan Hissi who is a massive hoarder of shiny objects He does NOT like people stealing from him_

**Anyways, Neopets was bought by Jumpstart from… I think Viacom… and Jumpstart wants Neopets on their own servers.**

_So they'll be down for a few days._

**Also means that some of the stories we have been negelting may get updates. ^_^**

May_ get updates. Do not take this as a promise._

**Anyways. TTFN**

_Ta ta for now._


End file.
